Forum:What triggers disappearance of weapons from open chests?
So, I've decided to see whether equipping Knoxx's Gold actually does increase quality of loot in the Armory or not, so I've just done my first run through the glitch, doing a spread sheet of every weapon and item by level required, rarity, and cost; naturally this takes some time for each run LOL. I figure I'll run averages on each category for a number of runs with and without Knoxx's Gold equipped and put this question to rest once and for all (my bet is that it doesn't do a darn thing, but I'm quite happy to be proved wrong). Anyway, I came back down to where I started, and noticed that many of the weapons had disappeared. This was no surprise - I knew that weapons disappeared, probably on a timer of some sort. What was a surprise was that the weapons hadn't all disappeared - only the low rarity ones. All the whites and greens were gone, but the blue, purple, and any orange ones I hadn't taken were all still there. This got me wondering - what is it that triggers the disappearance of items? Is it a timer, and if so, how long does it take for the timer to kick in? And has anybody else noticed this "filter" effect, with low rarity items vanishing first? Outbackyak 12:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well ... :1 - Check out the previous Knoxx Gold tests in this thread - Quality of Crawmerax loot (not a rant) :2 - Rarity is the only real interest. :3 - I've never seen any weapons disappearing in the Farmory. -- MeMadeIt 12:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree that rarity is the only real interest, but I thought that if it happened to show higher dollar value or higher average level requirement it might suggest that the quality of loot was in fact higher overall, even if the rarity figures weren't good enough to come to a conclusion either way. It's not much use knowing that you get more Orange weapons if you don't know whether they were level 48 or level 61. I don't just want rare weapons, I want rare good weapons. Having read that thread, I reckon I'm going to have to start again - I didn't actually kill Knoxx with the Knoxx's Gold, I just had it equipped in hand when I entered the location. I don't think that the thread answers the question of quality when equipping Knoxx's Gold though - a lot of opinion and anecdotal evidence, but I like hard numbers and there's really only Gamedoctor's post that gives any figures. As far as never having seen weapons disappearing, you must have seen this in other locations though - leave a chest open for long enough and the weapons disappear (I'm not talking about coming back from another location via fast travel or whatever, just staying within the one locale and coming back to a chest maybe 1/2 an hour later and it's empty even though you left crap weapons in it). Since I was in the Armory for over an hour doing my spreadsheet I guess this is just the same thing. I've never seen it in my other Armory runs, but I was mainly in and out in 15 minutes. Outbackyak 13:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I dont think it prioritizes the weapons by rarity in dissapearance order. That would mean when I farm craw the crap white would go first, then green...but that doesnt happen. They all Dissapear equally. But that would be cool if it did, it would allow me to farm him over and over without cleanup.Eatingleg4peanut 15:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) From my experience, items only disappear if they are white and sometimes green. Everything else stays since it's a "rare" item incase you didn't notice or something. I think it's a distance thing rather than timer, since the game wouldn't want you seeing things mysteriously pop in and out of existance without reason -- anon8792 It's a timer. It takes noticably longer time for low rareity items, ammo, and cash to dissappear on pc than ps3. Laserblasto 17:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) on 360 ive played in certain areas. when ive opened the chest then go elsewhere some of the items disappear. tho on the other hand ive gone into an area, killed something loot drops then go to another area. item didnt disappear. -Crazyross